His Angel
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: Summary: Dean misses his- no the angel … Cas isn't his, is he? Pairing: Dean/Castiel, M/M, Slash Rated: M, no swearing really, slash? Yes. A/N: Bad summary, yes I know. Takes place Season 8, Huneteri Heroici episode. First Supernatural story, Hope you like! Any feedback would be awesome! Thanks!


Dean couldn't sleep, which wasn't unusual in his circumstance coming back from Purgatory where he had to watch his every precise movement. When he and Benny had searched for Castiel he barely had a wink, wanting to find the angel as soon as possible. He knew Cas could handle himself; the dude was a freakin' angel of The Lord after all. He just worried about him; he knew he didn't belong there, like himself at times. Dean sighed and turned over on his side to look out the window at the dimly lit street light.

He wondered briefly where the angel was at the moment, hadn't he said he was gonna watch over him? Not that he was disappointed in the slightest that Castiel wasn't there at the moment. He was Dean Winchester for peet's sake. Sam snored loudly; the bed creaked as he moved into a more comfortable position for his moose-like frame. Sighing Dean shook his head and sat up against the headboard. Now he would never get to sleep.

Dean thought for a moment on what to do to occupy his time. He thought of research, but there wasn't much to do since they knew what was happening. At least as well, he had gotten almost the 4 hours of sleep he said that he needed minimum. Dean glanced at the analog clock on the bedside table. The neon green numbers read almost 3:30, no bar would be open at this time either. He then remembered that there was a cooler in the car with a couple beers left in it, probably a little warm but still cool from the fall weather.

Dean contemplated if it was worth it to walk outside on the asphalt of the motel parking lot in his pjs and bare feet just for a beer. He then rolled his eyes and shrugged to himself, he thought it was at least something to do. Sighing he grabbed his jacket and car keys from the table by the front door. Walking outside into the light breeze was refreshing. Red and gold leaves littered the ground near the few trees surrounding the motel. Dean loved this time of year, no sweltering heat anymore from the summer months or no pouring rain from the winter yet to come.

Dean felt almost calm and peaceful; it was eerie to feel at rest for even just a moment. Walking to the impala and hearing the familiar creak as the back door opened, he grabbed the cooler from the back seat and moved to shut the door. He set it on the trunk hood and was about to sit down when he felt a chill rush up his spine. Immediately he reached for his gun, purposely left in his jacket at all times and saw the overhead street lamps flicker.

Dean had his gun pulled out and loaded, ready to face his perpetrator, until he heard the all too familiar words "Hello Dean" come out of the angel's mouth.

Waving his gun rather dramatically Dean heaved a sigh, "What the hell Cas?! Couldn't you warn a guy?"

Castiel looked perplexed for a moment. "Oh, you mean like calling you before I see you?"

Dean rolled his eyes sliding his gun back into his side pocket. "Yes exactly!"

Dean turned back to his previous task and sat down at the end of his car. Dean opened the cooler and reached in grabbing his drink and popping the cap off. Taking a large swig of the beer he felt better, it was comforting to have the well-known taste of alcohol back on his tongue.

Castiel was still standing and staring, he really need to learn how to make conversation if he was going to become a hunter like he said. "Cas.."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, it seemed like that was turning into his classic move. "Yes Dean?"

Dean smirked a little; it was good to have Castiel back from Purgatory. It was a reassuring fact to know everything in his life wasn't bad.

"Would you like to join me?" Dean gestured to the empty spot next to him.

Cas hesitated for a moment then sat down with Dean handing him a beer.

Castiel took it appreciatively and guzzled it down quickly. "I'm done, thank you."

Dean chuckled lightly, "I see you can still hold your alcohol well."

Cas nodded, "Yes, well, I haven't drunk since that 'bender' you called it.."

Dean shook his head lightly; this damn angel was going to kill him. He reminisced momentarily with thoughts from the past. Dean though of the times before he, Hell, before both of them were even more damaged than before from Purgatory. Though it was helpful, they didn't have to go through another apocalypse. It also made Dean think of how much the people in his life meant to him. Sam was his only brother and friend as well. Castiel, well he was the greatest angel friend a guy could have. Sure, his brother was there, he was family, he had to be. But Cas, he was there as well, but with Dean because he chose to be.

Dean notice Cas glancing at him from the corner of his eye. He was looking at him with slit eyes and his tell-tale tilt of his head, which usually meant he was thinking.

"Why are you smiling? Was it something I said?"

Dean looked at the angel confused and then he actual felt the expression on his face. He was smiling, and damn it, it was because he was thinking about Castiel. He had to figure this thing; whatever he had with Cas, out.

"Huh… I Guess I am…" Dean awkwardly continued to sip his now warming beer.

"Well… If my assumptions are correct, you were thinking of something rather happy… Was it perhaps your brother?" Cas continued to gaze at Dean expectantly with his wide blue eyes.

Dean looked over at Cas, swallowing deeply and licking his chapped lips, he half smirked a little thinking 'Live in the moment right?'

"Actually… I- I was just thinking about… the year we've had… you know… and you coming back from Purgatory… Which I still don't know how in the hell you managed that still…"

Dean was looking down at the ground the entire time he spoke as he flicked the now ripped label on his drink. He wasn't good with this touchy-feely crap Sam was into all the time. He was a Winchester, no chick-flick moments allowed. Though he was having one now breaking his rule #1 as proclaimed ladies-man Dean Winchester. Which reminded him, Cas was a dude, well technically a genderless angel, but still he was in a man's body. Yet, he was cool with it, Dean shrugged internally, he knew Castiel. Maybe he wasn't human, but he was slowly becoming a person, even if it was in Jimmy's body.

Dean looked up briefly; Cas looked intrigued so he continued. "Cas… Castiel… Crap- This shouldn't be that hard..." Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous hand. "What I'm trying to say I guess is that I'm glad your back cuz' I- I really need you, ya know, in my life…"

Dean was biting his bottom lip and furrowing his brow when he looked up at Cas who hadn't still made a sound. He saw a familiar tug of lips on the angel as Dean noticed he was smiling now. It was a genuine smile too, not one plastered there, it reached his eyes as well.

"Dean.. Do you really feel that way? I make you happy." Castiel looked pleasantly surprised by the revelation currently made.

"Of course you make me happy man, why wouldn't you?" Dean chuckled lightly, some of his nerves slightly gone, and threw his left free arm around the back of Cas' shoulders. "Hell, you make me happier than I have been in a while, honest to Go-..." Cas looked at him sternly for a moment. "-goodness…"

Castiel had subconsciously leaned into Dean's touch and the arm around his shoulders. Through the couple years Cas had gotten to known Dean he had never been one to give physical touch, occasionally Dean would give his brother a hug and then brush it off like it didn't happen, but this, this was a new side of him Castiel had never seen. Though Castiel didn't deny that he didn't like it, in fact he quite enjoyed it, _it was nice. _It also made Cas think of the first time he had raised Dean from perdition, he couldn't deny that though it took most of his strength and he had rebelled against Heaven for Dean, _the righteous man, _they had created a more 'profound bond' to say, because of it. Which in turn also brought the thought to Cas of what was going on between himself and Dean, was he slowly falling for this human… _his _human… _his Dean_?

Of course, if Castiel had said that aloud, he didn't think Dean would take to lightly to being claimed by the angel. So, in stead he voiced what he felt. "This is nice, I mean you don't often touch anyone besides Sam."

Dean in the midst of another sip, spluttered, then coughed awkwardly trying to clear his airway as well as realize what Cas had just said. Castiel looked at him panicked for a moment but Dean waved off the worry with a pat on Cas' shoulder with the hand that was already around his back.

When Dean regained his breath he then looked at position they were both in. It did look rather intimate, but Dean was just being _friendly _to a _friend_ right? Who also he may or may not have feelings for, and in these few seconds he was thinking Dean still had his arm around Cas, yet now they were facing each other somewhat and had somehow drifted closer to each other in the midst of Dean's movements.

Dean didn't know what he was doing, he swallowed audibly and wet his slightly chapped lips with a flick of his tongue. Castiel's ocean blue eyes never wavered from Dean's wide hazel-green eyes as they slowly realized they were closing the distances between their two faces.

Cas gazed at Dean, what were they doing? Did he want this? Did he want to feel what Dean Winchesters, probably soft yet rough mouth felt like on his own… Of course, he knew that answer to those questions, _yes_.

Both hunter's and angel's eyes were staring into each other's depths inches apart when Castiel spoke. "Dean…"

Dean could hear Cas' heavy breathing against his cheek, they were _so _close. "Cas… its ok…"

Cas' eyes flickered briefly to Dean's pink full lips in between briefly counting the hunter's many freckles upon his cheeks hidden under the slightly fading tanned skin: 107. Once he heard the reassuring sound of Dean's voice, Cas knew he would be safe, that _this _finally meant something, and to both of them.

As Castiel slowly turned more towards Dean, Dean's left arm that was around his shoulders moved down to encircle more of his waist helping to pull Cas' face closer to its destination. Dean's fingers splayed across Cas and his lower back. Cas himself let his shaking hands sit in his lap.

Dean once again after swiftly looking from Cas' lips to his eyes, looked one last time with a questioning look which was answered with a tiny barely there nod.

After what felt like forever, Dean slowly tilted his head meeting Cas' eyes, never leaving his gaze, leaning in to lightly brush his slightly moist lips to Castiel's tightly closed lips in a butterfly kiss that seemed to last for a while. Dean watched Cas' face as he relaxed and closed his eyes finally with a crease between his brows. It was a new and strange sensation for him to experiment. Dean closed his eyes as well for a moment and then pulled back to gage Cas' reaction.

When Dean pulled back, Cas slightly leaned forward with his eyes still closed almost falling onto Dean until his eyes snapped open half lidded and lips parted a little. Dean would have laughed since it was such a comical sight, but in stead decided to smile, he didn't want to offend Cas.

Cas looked at Dean who looked rather pleased with himself. He momentarily shook himself out of his stupor caused by the kiss.

Dean gazed at the angel whose eyes now appeared a little darker. "Are you alright there Cas?"

Cas looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Of course Dean… Your kissing skills are…acceptable…"

Dean snorted still facing the angel. "Acceptable?"

"Yes Dean, what else would they be?" Cas caressed his lips softly with his hand, he had liked that feeling… Would Dean possibly want to do it again?

Castiel thought for a moment, it wouldn't hurt to ask would it? "Dean…" He was going on about how it should have been 'extraordinary' or 'awesome' when Cas stopped his musings. "Dean… Could we possibly do it again?"

This time it was Castiel who must have swallowed audibly, but he couldn't be quite sure because in one moment Dean was looking at him like he had grown another limb and the next Cas was once again pressed against the lips of the infamous Dean Winchester.

Dean was surprised for a second that Castiel wanted to kiss him again, but then he was overwhelmed with a sense of joy that Castiel had wanted to _kiss him again_! He felt Cas' hands now reaching to clutch against the lapels of Dean's leather jacket pulling him closer as if he couldn't get enough. Dean in turn wrapped his left hand around Cas' waist again tighter as his right hand came up to grasp Castiel's face in a loving embrace, his drink long forgotten next to him, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Dean's lips parted slightly and he lightly traced the seam of Cas' lips with his tongue trying to gain access. Castiel opened his mouth in a sighing groan as he felt himself being pressed slightly backwards onto the impala's rear window and trunk hood. Vaguely Castiel and Dean registered hearing the crash of the cooler fall onto the asphalt of the parking lot scattering loose the couple empty bottles also previously there. Their tongues met in a dance of raw passion that Cas slowly started to take part in as Dean's right hand moved up to take hold of Castiel's unruly black hair pulling it caressingly. Castiel bit back another groan, which urged Dean to continue, and though they would love to carry on, they both realize soon with heavy panting that they needed oxygen to supply their lungs.

Reaching to pull Cas' hair once again, Dean pulled a little more roughly the second time tearing their mouths away from each other and exposing Castiel's jaw rough with stubble and long expanse of throat waiting to be feasted on. With a smile on his lips, Dean slowly mouthed open wet kisses down his neck as Castiel's head lulled back breathily and his hand on its own accord reached up to grasp Dean's short dark blond hair. His eyes fluttered against the feeling of Dean's warm breath against his neck and the cooling air around them was a contrast making Cas think of how much pleasure Dean was causing him in the moment.

Dean's left hand to avoid being pinned down under Castiel's body anymore reached up for his loose noose blue tie and unbuttoned shirt trying to expose the collar bone hidden underneath. Leaning down further Dean moved his way down the neck before him tugging at the soft fabric knot of the tie undoing it and pulling some loose-fitting buttons open. Which again at that moment made Cas again realize they were outside in the cooling temperatures.

"Dean.." Castiel was out of breath, hardly containing the foreign sounds that were beginning to come out of his mouth.

How could this one man turn Castiel, angel of The Lord, into a pleasurable mess? With just the flick of his perfect pink tongue… out of his fully kiss-swollen mouth. Cas knew he was perfectly capable of taking control, but he enjoyed relishing in the feeling of Dean's body pressing against his, although the weather was quite persistent in distracting Castiel yet again.

"Dean.." More stern this time Castiel grasped Dean's jacket and pulled him up the short distance to become level with his face. "It is rather cold.."

"Cas, now I was just getting to the best part, undressing you." Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Castiel thought for a moment as he felt an unfamiliar heat reach his face.

Dean bit his lip lightly, wanting to kiss the soft angel's lips again. "Now about it being cold, what do ya suppose we do about that?"

Dean knew what he was asking and he hoped for once that the angel of his got it as well. It was a suggestion, an implication that led to something more, though it also left room to back out if Castiel chose to. Although Dean really didn't want him too, he wanted him to say yes, for everything to be okay, but of course nothing was going to be that easy for a Winchester. He also wanted Cas to feel and know that what was going to happen between them, if anything did or not, that it wasn't a random screw. It had attachments' bound into it as well, the feelings between them, for both of them were real, even if neither wanted voice their opinion to each other aloud yet.

As the seconds ticked by, Dean grew nervous, but Cas was making similar revelations in his head. He knew Dean was important to him as soon as they met, and though he knew that from Heaven's orders in the beginning, he soon realized the hunter was growing on him for other reasons as well. Despite the fact that Dean could sometimes be an _ass-butt _when it came to talking about or doing anything emotional, Cas knew that he could trust Dean entirely with anything, his life especially, maybe even his heart? Furthermore, Castiel knew he wanted this completely and fully what would possibly come of it, being paying a price for having faith or utterly content that Dean felt the same way.

Castiel in that second made up his mind, he leaned forward to place a reassuring kiss on Dean's lips, then looked at him with a half smirk playing upon his lips. "We could possibly move inside the impala…?"

Dean's mind was racing… He was ecstatic and surprised that Cas was even considering… Well not anymore, this was- it was _finally _happening. Dean couldn't deny that he hadn't thought of Cas once or twice in a sexual way over the years of getting to know the angel. Though it was rare, it was happening rather often now that Cas was around more frequently, cutting himself off from Heaven he had chosen to stay with the Winchesters to help himself become a better hunter. The feelings that had arisen were not new to Dean to say the least, but Dean was realizing they were becoming more pronounced the more time he spent with the angel of The Lord. Including Purgatory, Dean had prayed to find Cas on more than one occasion, and when he finally had, he couldn't of denied the swelling emotion he felt when he had seen the angel. Dean wholly remembered hardly being able to contain himself, hugging Castiel and smiling bigger than he had in his life.

Crushing his lips once more to Castiel's with a powerful force, he gripped the angel tight yanking him into sitting on the top of the trunk, Dean himself went into an upright standing position between Cas' legs.

Castiel himself was getting anxious from all the touching and kissing; it was overloading his now sensitive mind and body parts. Castiel wanted more, moaning loudly Dean worried they would wake up the few patrons that were in the nearly empty hotel rooms. Reaching around roughly for the handle of the car door, Dean felt Cas becoming irritated. Castiel's growing erection was now starting to strain against his trouser's desperately looking for some sort of friction. He heard Dean muffle a swear against his lips using the Lord's name in vain and then come quickly to an 'ah ha!' when the impala's familiar door noisily opened.

In the frustration of it all Dean was glad the door was finally opened, as was Cas, but now he just had to figure out how to proceed without hurting themselves accidentally. Castiel pulled back from Dean cocking an eyebrow, he knew what Dean was thinking but he had a better idea.

Using the angel strength and speed Castiel had available; the tables were hastily turned in the moment. Rather than Dean, once standing, between Cas' spread legs, Dean was now the one being pressed up against the cool, old leather of the impala's back seat. Castiel now was hovering above Dean slightly, only leaning back far enough to shut the car door and begin to shrug off his trench coat.

"Now where were we?" Dean taking the hint from Cas' tone of voice began shucking himself of his jacket to the bottom of the car floor.

Cas' shoes soon follow after Dean's shirt, as well as buttons being ripped out from their seams in his haste to rid himself of clothes faster. Castiel leaned forward slightly beginning to mouth at Dean's deliciously sculpted chest, no doubt from the hunting over the years, and makes his way to lick one pebbled nipple at a time. The keening sounds coming from Dean, as well as a stray hand pulling his unruly black hair had Castiel feeling as he was doing it right. Dean's other hand though absently moved its way down to gently cup Cas through is trousers. Before he trailed another hot, wet kiss onto Dean, he feels the pressure of a hand that is not his own on his erection and all but hissed out Dean's name.

Dean smirked widely having somewhat the upper hand back on the angel. As Cas lost himself for a moment, Dean moved further to unbutton the pants and the metallic click of the zipper seemed to echo throughout the car. Lifting his legs slightly in the compact space of the back seat, Dean retracted his knees, bending them upwards to leave room for Cas to move in between his legs once again. Retrieving his hand Cas practically growled throwing his head back to face Dean, his clouded lust filled eyes wondering why. To help slide Cas out of his pants effectively, Dean raised his legs higher, placing his feet at his hips and using the traction provided by the clothing material to tug them down the angels slender legs, exposing him to the night air.

The pants and black boxer briefs of Castiel landed unceremoniously on the growing pile of clothes on the floor of the car. Dean took this moment to take in what was happening, with the moonlight shining behind the clouds he watched Cas. He took in the fact that the angel looked completely happy as he slowly wrecked from the feelings Dean was causing him. Dean's eyes traveled down the expanse of Castiel's thin body, they led down faint trail of black hair under his navel, leading to the patch surrounding his dick standing in attention, just waiting to be touched.

Dean was salivating in anticipation, becoming more aware that the material of his pjs was now tightening against him in a painful way. Dean groaned at the sight and reached up placing his quivering hands to the tie of his pants undoing them. Before he had a chance to shove the remaining piece of clothing, separating their body's skin on skin contact, Castiel gave him a hungry look, all but leaping on Dean once again. Not expecting the onslaught that came from Cas, Dean moaned wantonly trying now more than ever to push his pajama pants down his thighs.

Castiel himself was now straddling Dean, without realizing quite what he was doing, he rocked his hips forward slightly. His already overly sensitive cock brushed against the front of Dean's pants and groin. Cas' mouth fell open in an almost silent 'O' as his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as his arms gave way a bit on either side of Dean's head. Dean instinctively bucked upwards towards the friction; not realizing that just with this contact the angel above him was slowly losing his reserve. Watching Cas again Dean grabbed his face bringing it down to connect with his in a dirty open kiss. Cas began rocking back and forth again enjoying the sensation as Dean licked the roof of his mouth bucking into the feeling. Though Dean was relishing in the feeling of grinding against Cas, he was still practically fully clothed in his mind and aching.

Dragging Cas' lip to suck on it briefly Dean leaned back composing himself for a second. "Cas… although this is going great… I'm getting rather uncomfortable… down there, ya know?"

Cas' lips were swollen red as he practically whined when Dean had stopped kissing him. Then he looked down and understood what Dean was gesturing. Dean's pjs were half way down as his erection was trying to pop out but still trapped by the rough material. Pulling his body back reluctantly, Castiel reached down two hands to finally, pull Dean's pants down. Dean breathing heavily bit his lip trying to hold back a moan, which was impossible. Castiel himself gazed down at Dean licking his lips wide eyed, he hesitantly moved a hand over to hover, then touch Dean's penis. It was a new feeling for Cas, although familiar to Dean, though he hadn't had anyone in a long while, there were the fantasies he encountered in the shower that he didn't mind playing out into his calloused palm.

Dean relished for a moment in the feeling of Cas' hand closed around him until he realized there was no movement. Curious as to why, he glanced back at Castiel who looked in shock. Castiel himself was wondering what he was doing, he didn't know, he was confused and somewhat scared.

"Dean.. I don't… I don't know what I'm doing…" He removed his hand from Dean as if he was touching fire.

Dean could see the look on Cas' face and the air around them was cooling around them, even though moments before it was electric. "Hey.. It's alright.. I know this is your first time, this is completely normal."

Even though Dean had a rough exterior, he was quite the considerate lover; he never wanted anyone to be uncomfortable. Especially not Cas, who was now trying to avoid his gaze, his hands clutched to his chest.

Dean gently reached up placing his hands each on Castiel's face and bringing him into a forward motion looking into his eyes. "Cas.. You don't have to do anything you don't want to…" His eyes flicked briefly downwards and back up smiling. "Although I do have quite the impressive hard-on, I can take care of it myself."

Castiel smiled and chuckled, their noses almost touching and chests lying against one another. "Dean, it's not that… Well it is rather… Mostly it's because I want this to mean something, meaning more than just to me."

Dean quickly had to process what Castiel was saying. Was this angel saying that he loved Dean? Or that he wanted more from this than just passionate sex? Vaguely Dean registered more words were coming out of Castiel's mouth as he sat there completely silent.

Castiel was doing as best he could in a close proximity not to look into the green eyes of the man he had slowly fallen for. ".. I know you probably do not feel that way at all, bu-"

A single finger was placed on Castiel's lips shushing him. His eyes were wide and child-like looking back at Dean.

Through his musings Dean understood mostly what Cas was saying to him without voicing it directly. "Cas… What are you saying?"

Castiel sighed, saying what he was about to say would permanently ruin Dean and his relationship or ultimately better it in the end. "Dean, I am trying to say… I'm in love with you."

Dean's mouth fell open a bit in surprise in the revelation that was spoke. Though Dean knew that it was true, Cas had always mentioned that they had a more profound bound and the angels that threatened them always mentioned how Castiel had to many feelings for the humans in his charge, especially _Dean_.

The thoughts that then occupied Dean's head were entirely of the angel, and the emotions that swelled within him were all towards Cas. Of course, Dean wasn't an emotional guy, he was used to guarding himself and his emotions in front of anybody, his father when he was younger after his mom passed away, even his own brother at times. Thinking of Castiel though, made him believe that maybe he could be open with the angel and maybe stay around long enough to be in love. Even with Lisa and Ben he had never been wholly honest with them, and when he was he had hurt them and Castiel wiped their memories of anything that had to do with him. Like most things in his life, Dean had lost them, but again Castiel had not left him, even when he had even betrayed the angel.

Dean was shocked at the conscious enlightenment he had discovered. Dean had fallen in love with Castiel, _his_ protector, the _rebel _of Heaven, the fallen angel of The Lord.

Keeping a hold on Cas' face, he placed a reassuring kiss once again upon his angel's lips. "Damn it Cas… You have no idea what you have done to me…"

"Dean… I don't understand what you mean." Castiel was confused, he thought he knew what Dean was trying to say, but he wanted to hear him voice it out like he had.

Dean sighed, he knew he had to say it, he was throwing in all his chips right now, and he was going to win or lose. "Castiel… You have always been and always with be there for me ya know… and… I love you too Cas, and I do so much that it scares me…"

Dean looked into Cas' eyes, not wavering for a second, he was scared of being vulnerable and Cas could see it in the man's eyes before him. Castiel genuinely knew that Dean meant what he said, he for once was letting himself feel, as he should, but it was a dangerous step for any Winchester. However, it was a step that Castiel wanted to take with Dean, he wanted to help and explore himself emotionally as well.

A fire was once ignited again when Dean and Castiel collided once more, though before it was all passion and heat, now it was raw emotion and _love_.

Slowly and surely, Dean flipped Castiel around so he was now on his back, Dean pulled back gently from prying hands. "Cas… Let me take care of you… I wa-want to make love to you…"

Castiel looks at Dean, of course that is all Cas has ever wanted in that moment, a small smile placed on his lips and he leaned up to kiss Dean. That is all Dean needs again to move forward, but he is anxious. Though Dean knows somewhat the mechanics of how to proceeds he is nervous, although Dean is happy that this new experience is with Castiel.

However, Dean does know he needs some lube and a condom, which at the moment he needed to grab from the glove box, kept in there just for this kind of occasion. Once Dean has them both in his hand and is leaning back over the angel, he strokes himself a couple times and rips the wrapper open, but Cas stops his movements.

"Dean Winchester, I have never had anyone in all of my lifetime until now, I want you to take me as you are, with nothing separating us…" Castiel is gazing up at Dean as if he sees nothing else in the world and he feels that as if time is slowing down, he wants this moment of pure adoration to last forever.

Dean practically leaks a tear at the confession of the angel underneath him, but he covers it with a gruff cough and continues to lube himself up after popping of the cap. He knows to that he must prepare Cas, even if he is an angel that feels practically no pain he wants him to be comfortable.

Squirting the lubricant onto his fingers, coating them graciously, Dean lightly begins to trail his hand down towards Cas' entrance and whispers reassuring words. "Cas… Now I know this probably won't hurt, but it will probably feel awkward, and I just need you to relax for me okay?"

By this time Castiel is heavily starting to pant again losing all coherent thought as he feels Dean's index finger beginning to circle around his puckered hole. "I will try my best… to… stay relaxed you said?"

Dean is swallowing deeply as he starts to push in gently to the tight ring of muscles. He feels the heat surrounding his finger, closes his eyes for a second, and imagines what it will feel like around his own member, which twitches at the thought. Cas below him has his mouth open in a silent 'O' and feels himself clenching tightly at the intrusion. As Dean said, it felt weird for a second, but he did rather enjoy it. In their own abandon, he felt his legs widen unconsciously wanting more as he rocked down slightly.

Dean himself was taking all the control he possibly had to not remove his finger and thrust wildly into Castiel. He and Cas were not at all ready for that yet of course, they both needed better handle on the situation at hand first. Dean once he felt the movement above his hand began moving inside Cas for a few minutes until his middle finger was starting to breach him as well, widening him a bit again. At the second finger intrusion, Castiel himself whined a moan as his chest heaved upwards, biting his lip he threw an arm over his eyes.

Dean knew he had to be doing this right if Cas, was beginning to loosen a bit around his fingers, unabashedly trying to find that sweet spot within Castiel. When the third finger of Dean slithered in to join the ruthless pleasure he was causing, Castiel swung his arms back gripping the armrest of the car and arching his back with blue eyes wide, moaning loudly.

"Dean!... What was that?!" Dean knew then at that moment he had found the bundle of nerves he was searching for as he crooked his fingers once again practically causing Castiel to shake. "Dean… Please…"

Dean knew Castiel was ready; it was just a matter of moments until he came undone. Dean himself felt that he could blow just from the angel's wrecked rough voice. Pulling his fingers away, Castiel almost grabbed his hand to place it back while groaning at the loss.

Dean shushed Castiel with a kiss as he stroked himself again with a copious amount of lubrication on himself. "Cas… don't worry, the best is yet to come…"

Castiel, with blown pupils only had to nod and believe Dean, he felt as if he could not speak without a moan. Though he had already had so much pleasure, how could he possibly have more that was better? Castiel again felt his own penis bob against his abdomen as Dean leaned forward against him, and only throb at anticipation of what was to come.

Kneeling over Cas once more, Dean directed his erection to Castiel's opening with one hand, while the other balanced himself on the leather seat, so as not to collapse on top of the angel. Pushing past the tight barrier once again, Dean moved slowly resisting the urge to pound into Castiel. After what felt like a millennia of short gasps and moans, Dean completely enclosed in the tight heat of the channel, and it felt like, well _Heaven._

Once again he felt Castiel tightening and un-tightening at the pressure of having something inside him. Dean wanted to wait for Cas to be ready, so though it felt like forever, he gradually started thrusting shallowly to start. Castiel himself looked up once again into Dean's eyes, which never faltered on each other.

As he began to move, Castiel's legs on their own accord began to clasp around Dean's waist, adjusting to the thrusts Dean provided. It felt like forever to Castiel until Dean started moving a little bit faster, building up a steadying rhythm. Castiel knew Dean was close by the way he was groaning into the gentle thrusting and leaning forward onto Castiel's shoulder. From the dim lights outside, Castiel could see the glistening sweat on their bodies and the condensation forming on the impala's windows from their collective breathing.

Dean felt Castiel's hands grip his biceps hard as he began to pick up the pace. He was close as was Cas, when he reached around his spare hand not balancing him, he gripped Castiel's erection in a firm grip. Dean began to stroke the angel into oblivion, he wanted them to come together. Castiel, feeling as though he couldn't have much more of a sensory overload, started to pant out Dean's name like a mantra.

A tight coiling feeling was beginning to stir in both the hunter and angel's lower abdomens. Castiel felt Dean loosing control as his thrusts and hand was becoming jerky, but he didn't care as long as Dean brushed against his too sensitive prostate over and over. Dean at the same time was placing open mouth slobbering kisses upon Cas' shoulder and neck he was leaning on. Just a few more strokes and Cas would be flying for him.

At that moment, movement ceased for Castiel as he dug his heels into Dean's rear. He clutched onto him with the desperate hands of a lover upon his broad shoulders and choked out his name in passion. "Dean!"

Dean himself felt the pressure of Castiel's hole clenching around him and the stickiness of Cas' hot semen splattering against his stomach. It was enough for him to loose it as he unloaded inside Cas and rode out his climax inside the sensitive angel. Gasping Castiel's name while coming down from his high was a rewarding experience. He showered Castiel's trembling from ecstasy face with kisses and 'I love you's' until the air settled in the cooling car.

Dean removed himself slowly from Castiel, who in turn whimpered at the loss again, and grabbed his spare pj shirt from the car floor to semi clean them from their explosion. Throwing it to the front seat, he leaned back down to grab Cas' trench coat to drape it over them as a make shift blanket. Settling back down, he moved Castiel over next to him and held the angel in his arms, who pressed himself right against Dean's body.

Castiel sighed, his warm breath caressing Dean's chest, and he reached an arm to clutch around Dean's torso. Dean and Castiel knew that they needed to talk about what was now between them. Which was obviously love, and lots of it, but in that moment they didn't need words. All they needed was each other, which they had all along.

Dean watched the angel who never slept, drift into peacefully breathing with his eyes closed and a smile upon his face. Dean himself was tired as well, he was beginning to shut his eyes, as he felt the angel hug himself closer, he placed a chaste kiss on top of the angel's head. Dean loved the feeling of Cas pressed up against him in a loving embrace, but if anyone were to ask Dean if he enjoyed cuddling with the angel he would deny it in a heartbeat. Before he fell asleep, Dean knew that Sam would most likely have to use the car in the morning for their daily coffee run. Though Dean wouldn't be ashamed, Sam had caught in much more compromising positions than being stark naked with Castiel in the back of the impala they had grown up in.


End file.
